Untamed
by IntoxicatingColors
Summary: Monsters, those creatures you see prowling the streets at night while no one else is awake. Do they truly exist or are they only tales to keep others out of trouble? Screams in the distance rattle his ears as he devours another victim. None of them worthy of his execution, boring him to no end. But one question still rattles the brain of many. Do you believe in monsters?


Chapter 1 – Deletion

I don't own anything to do with Digimon Tamers. For any of you ready for the next chapter of SotF, it should be up within the week. I also know that some might think it's weird that I'm making another story at this moment, and I'll explain why at the end of this prologue.

The night was young, a nice chill traveling amongst the wind that would envelope your skin and creep across your body. Everyone had retired to their homes, leaving the street to rest with the silence and letting those who bump in the night travel freely in the open without being seen by the eyes of mortals. At this moment, only a very few stragglers who were returning home late that were awake enough to sense their surroundings could witness a duo traveling within the shadows to their destination. Makino Ruki, a ponytailed redhead at the young age of ten could be seen running through the night with no fear of what lurked in the darkness. Her attire comprised of a simple white long sleeve with blue sleeves, a broken blue heart centered on it. Blue jeans adorned her legs, a simple brown belt placed around her waist with two more strapped to her upper right leg. One her feet she wore simple red shoes that seemed to be steel toed. A face of resolve that could shake any opponent was set forward to her destination. In the trees was her agile companion Renamon, swiftly jumping from branch to branch, following Ruki to the same destination. Renamon was a tall, slender vulpine creature, only visible through the split second views you obtained as she passed under lamplight for but a nanosecond. Her fur was a golden yellow, with the exception of her chest, stomach, paws, feet, and tail tip which were all respectively white. She had a tuft of white fur that bounced off her chest and wrapped around her neck before slightly reaching down her back. On each shoulder were three spikes of fur that traveled down her back in a vertical pattern. Lastly she had three fingered paws that sported purple arm guards that matched the ying yang swirls that were imprinted in the fur on her thighs. After several minutes of rushing through the streets, they finally stumbled upon their reason for taking such a leisurely stroll at such a late hour. A dome of fog surrounded the street, and soon claimed Ruki and Renamon as they stepped within the field. This was nothing new for the duo, for such things were nothing but daily routines for the battle gal in question. She assessed her surroundings, looking for her prize that she so thirsted for; her reason to keep on fighting and rising to the top of the food chain. She soon laid eyes upon her target, a fiery creature that towered over the young girl. She only scoffed in disappointment, as she was hoping that the fruits of her labor would have brought forth a greater challenge worthy of someone of her caliber. "Hmph, just Lynxmon? Renamon, don't waste anytime grinding him to a pulp." With that Ruki began to walk to the side, leaving Renamon to faze into existence. The vulpine stood tall in the face of danger and possible deletion. She believed in her tamer, deeming her one of the few worthy of taming her. She knew that there was no way that they were going to lose, not now, not ever. Both creatures crouched into their own stances, ready to pounce or dodge. It wasn't long before Lynxmon made the first move, leaping at Renamon, only to attack nothing but thin air. Renamon chuckled as she hovered above her enemy before stretching out her arms and legs. "Diamond Storm!" Lynxmon was surprised by the sudden assault from the air, shielding itself with its paw as the leaves kicked up dust around it. Renamon landed atop a light pole, watching and waiting as the dust settled to see if her attach had done any critical damage. She was disappointed to find that her attack didn't even dent the fire lion, as it only threw her a smug look. With swiftness, and a twinge of anger, she touched down only to rocket forward for a full frontal attack on Lynxmon. "Power Paw!" Renamon delivered a devastating kick to Lynxmon's chest with her fire engulfed paw. To her surprise once more it had no effect on the large creature, not even having the ability to push it from its current position. She had not time to react as she was thrown across the ground from the powerful swipe the Lynxmon's paw inflicted on her, drawing the first blood. Renamon slowly stood holding her shoulder, little flakes of data drifting from the wound Lnyxmon had given to her. Ruki did nothing but watch from the side lines, shaking her head in disappointment at the laughing stock Renamon was making herself.

"Come on Renamon, I can't sit here and babysit some weakling. I need power to get to the top!" Ruki pinched the bridge of her nose as Renamon was hit once again and sent bouncing along the concrete. The young girl pulled out a deck of cards from her back pocket and a small device. "I guess I have to do everything for you, pitiful." She took a card from the deck before placing it at the mouth of the scanner on the weird device. "Digi-Modify: Speed!" The device emitted a bright light that was then cast upon Renamon before she quickly dodged another one of Lynxmon's attacks. Ruki fed one more card into the scanner, yelling its name to nobody in particular. "Digi-Modify: Snimon: Twin Sickles!" Renamon's arms soon morphed into two sickle like appendages that resembled those of a praying mantis. With a better arsenal Renamon decided to close in on Lynxmon. She took a swipe at him, causing him to block except this time it showed its effectiveness by sliding the large lion backwards. She smirked when she found out that she could finally deal some damage and went in for another attack. Her advantage was short lived when Lynxmon's Wild Nail Claws attack hit her head on and canceled out all of her buffs. Ruki just watched with an uncaring eye as her partner was about to be deleted right before her very eyes. "Survival of the fittest, you were just a weakling and deserve to be punished for it." Renamon scrunched her eyes in defeat as she waited for Lynxmon to turn her into data and absorb her. What was really seconds felt like hours as she waited for the end, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes only to have them pop out when she saw the scene before her. She had no idea how she had not heard the crashing of the giant sword that seemed to have fallen from the sky and embedding itself into the street, impaling Lynxmon in the process. Lynxmon couldn't even register what had really happened before being dispersed into data and then sucked into the blade of the sword.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? More of those wretched creatures that try to terrorize this peaceful city?" Both human and vulpine said nothing as a giant claw lifted the even bigger sword out of the ground before retracting back to a smaller figure who somehow balanced said weapon upon its shoulders. "Another night of extermination I see."

Takoto shot up out of his bed in a cold sweat as he tried to go over what he had just witnessed within his dreamscape. "That sword had to have been at least over twenty five feet long! And who was that girl and the weird fox looking creature?"

Digimon, these are the creatures of the digital world who have passed the barrier between fantasy and reality, searching for only the strongest of humans to command them in battle so that they may reach their greatest forms. The ones who come to gain the ability of commanding such a beast are known as Tamers. With their D-Arc, they assist their partners by using this device to give them power and equipment, giving them an edge in the battle. With each victory, Digimon become one step closer to reaching a more powerful evolution. It is even said that only the most powerful Digimon come from those who have developed a deep partnership with their Tamer. Today, a new tamer has emerged, one Matsuda Takato, a young brown haired boy who was making his way to school this morning. Said boy wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt, grey pants, green and white tennis shoes, and yellow sweatbands. One very unique characteristic of the boy was the pair of googles that were strapped to his head. His head was filled with a storm of thoughts that erupted as he began to think about the red and black dinosaur that he had barricaded within his room to hide from his parents. He still couldn't grasp the thought of a Digimon existing within the real world, but then again he had trouble believing it was a dream when he saw the same thing in the one he had last night! For some reason he believed that the dream he had was more of an out of body experience. As he sat in his class these thoughts kept bombarding him, keeping his attention from the teacher and hindering his learning capability. As he stared out the window, losing himself in the clouds, his eyes fell upon a strange phenomenon. When he put his full attention on the object of his interest, his draw dropped when he figured out what it was.

Lee Jianliang, a smart, blue haired youth was found outside the school following the same creature Takato was worried about. Lee was dressed in an orange vest with a black undershirt, brown pants, grey and yellow sneakers, and white sweatbands. The creature that had grasped his interest did not frighten him in the least, as he had already come in contact with such beings. "Be careful Lee, we don't know what he's capable of." Lee looked at the small bunny like creature, holding a finger to his lips to silence it. The canine had a small horn on its head and two large ears that dangled from its head. His primary color was white with green lining his collarbone, ear tips, stripes on its ears, arms, legs, and had black toes and paws. Both of them kept a sharp eye on the large creature that could be found sniffing the air as it moved towards the back of the school. The two hounded the beast until they witnessed it waltz into the back entrance of the lunchroom, finally reaching its intended destination. As they peaked through the door they found said creature scarfing down todays school meal, not that Lee was complaining. Thinking on his toes, Lee grabbed a lone loaf a bread before releasing a sharp whistle, gaining the creatures attention. He didn't want anyone to find the beast so he had to think on his toes so that he can hide it so that it's Tamer may come retrieve him.

It was gym class and Takato was becoming even more worried as time passed with no sign of the creature he witnessed enter the school grounds. When he first laid eyes on it he excused himself form the class and spent a large amount of time looking for it. His search was fruitless, finding hide nor hair of the beast. Now the day was almost over and he still had no idea where the creature was. It was his turn for the long jump, and he just couldn't keep his focus. He took his running start and jumped, clearing many of the other spots students had landed, catching the ire of some of his classmates. When Takato heard some of his classmates congratulate him he turned to look at and thank them, but as he did so he caught a glimpse of what he was looking for atop the school building. Without any word, he took off towards the school building, surprising many of the students. He ran as fast as he could, not worried about the punishment he would get for running out on class time. As he ran, he passed a boy no older than he was with blue hair. Said boy had a weird bunny looking dog on top of his head, reminding him of a creature from his favorite card game. Both met sights, both widening their eyes as they pieced together the situation. Takato didn't stop as he made his way to the roof of the school.

"Do you think that was the Tamer of that dino?" Lee scrunched his eyes in thought as he thought about how that boy looked at him.

"I don't know Terriormon, but I do know that he has knowledge on what we are." Lee decieded to follow the brown haired boy to the roof, sure of what he might find when he arrives. What he came upon was a little more of a surprise than he actually accounted for as he watched the young boy hug the dinosaur like creature, crying and whispering about how he was glad the creature was safe.

"I was so worried about you Guilmon, I thought they would find you and take you away!" Guilmon just looked at Takato in confusion.

"I was only hungry Takatomon, I smelled some really nice goodies coming from here and I couldn't help myself." Takato just sighed in relief as he was happy to hear his friend didn't harm anyone and was safe. Lee stared on from the sidelines, eyeing Guilmon. It was a large red dinosaur covered in black lines and strange black markings. It had one white patch on its chest with a weird hazard symbol centered on its chest. Its large hands and feet that were adorned by three large claws looked menacing and could more than likely cause a large amount of damage.

"So, you're also a Digimon Tamer I presume?" Takato jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to find the same kid he had passed while he was running up here. Lee walked over to Takato and put his hand out in front of him in a friendly handshake. "Lee Jianliang." Takato stood up and accepted the handshake, giving Lee a friendly smile.

"Matsuda Takato." Takato then looked at Lee in a bit of confusion. "Eh…what do you mean by Digimon Tamer?"

Ruki slowly walked through the empty park, battling with her thoughts about the other night. She had felt something she hasn't felt in a very long time…fear. She had been completely prepared for fighting Lynxmon, but somehow Renamon had found a way to mess the whole thing up and became a failure at the very last moment. Had it not been for that strange individual, she would be short one partner, not the she was really worried about losing a failure. The only thing that stole her attention was the sound of two other voices coming from close by in the almost abandoned park. When she caught sight of them, she could barely stop the sharp intake of breath at the surprise of what she saw. Renamon, just like her Tamer, was left with the whirlwind of thought about the same night. That night she had been beaten, a blow to her pride, she kept a straight and strong face, but on the inside…on the inside she feared her deletion. She scoffed at the thought, she wasn't supposed to fear anything. She was the strongest of all Digimon, the only one worthy of Ruki. But after that night, witnessing that…monster, she couldn't believe she was alive to see today. She could only remember a few stray sentences from that…thing. "Huh, let her live? What for, aren't they all the same? What girl…oh shit! Why is there a little girl around this action? Tamer. What do you mean? You mean there are some of these I don't have to eradicate, finally!" and "Ding, ding, ding, looks like it's your lucky day sexy fox lady! Looks like you don't have to die tonight, and I'm glad that there are some of these creatures that I can possibly befriend. I have been rather lonely with this old bastard of a dragon in my mind and I need to hear more than just one voice." She blushed under her fur, he was a very strange being. He kept talking about some voice in his head and stopped talking and seemed like his was listening for something, before answering something they couldn't hear. And then there were his final words before he left. "Don't worry good looking, we'll see each other real soon. Shit, I'll just go ahead and tell you we'll be meeting tomorrow to get rid of those plot clichés." Damn, he was a weird one.

"Renamon." This brought the vulpine out of her thoughts as she looked down to her partner from the trees. "Get ready, we have some volunteer sparring partners."

Takato and Lee weren't expecting what was to come as they were just getting to know one another after finding out they were both Tamers. When they were least expecting it, a flurry of leaves that set Guilmon and Terriormon flailing backwards. Takato looked to see if the two were okay before looking to where the attack had come from. "Hey, what do you think yo-" He stopped when he noticed that it was the same girl that he had seen battling the Lynxmon and coming face to face with that thing that wielded the giant sword. Before he could say anything more the assailant came out of the trees, a ghostly leg cocked pack for a kick.

"Power Paw!" The attack sent the two still recovering Digimon back into the dust. This time Lee decided to intervene, not exactly sure why this was happening.

"Hey, what's the big deal? What exact reason do you have to attack us? We're the same as you!" Ruki just scoffed at such a statement.

"Please, I'm on an entirely different level you two rookies. Don't ever put us in the same category." She just looked to both Terriormon and Guilmon in disappointment. "What weak Digimon, I'll do you a favor and erase them for you. Renamon?" Renamon pulled back for another kick that was prepared to end the two downed Digimon. As she threw the kick forward, time seemed to slow down for only her. Her kick was moving at a highly decreased speed, as if she had been submerged in molasses. It was then that she saw a flash of something, or rather someone. That someone jumped into the way of her kick, grabbing both Guilmon and Terriormon and moving them out of the way. Once the individual had moved the two time seemed to speed back up, leaving Renamon to completely decimate the railing that was behind the two. The vulpine quickly shot around, looking for who had made a fool of her. "Renamon, what's going on? Where did they go?" Renamon could only growl in frustration as she kept scanning for her targets. Renamon was surprised when she caught another glimpse of a male that flashed in front of her before implanting an open palmed strike into her stomach. It caused her to slide back and grip her stomach in pain. When she recovered from the attack she looked up only to see nothing. She was seeing red as she kept trying to see the bastard who dared to strike her. It was then she felt her feet being swept out from under her before feeling a strong elbow in her side mid-air. She was sent flying for a few moments, only to be caught by someone and being set down. When Renamon felt herself touch ground in a less violent way, she opened her eyes to come face to face with a human she had never seen before. He was rather tall for most males, with hair of a deep crimson color accompanied by a white tuft that covered his left eye. When she looked at his eye, she found it to be pitch black with a reptilian slit in the middle that was a venomous yellow that seemed to glow. He wore a simple grey long sleeved shirt and black pants, red sneakers on his feet. All in all, he was a little simple aside from his facial and follicle features. He set her down and began to walk back to Takato and Lee, calling out to her while his back was turned.

"Whoa, whoa there sweet vulpine chick. Just what do you think you're doing, attacking innocent bystanders like that? I thought I said I wanted us to be friends, not enemies. Come on, I've grown really lonely after spending so much time alone here since my arrival." Renamon slowly stood up, still clenching your side.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't exactly befriend people I've never met, let alone have friends at all." The male only turned around and smiled at Renamon, before being swallowed in a deep purple shadow. When the shadows melted, the figure that was left in its wake left both Renamon and Ruki speechless. Now, atop his head were two horns that came off the head slightly before curving and moving outwards near his face, almost touching at his mouth. His right arm had become that of a dragon, being covered in dark purple scales and his hand being replaced by a claw equipped with large black talons. His legs were also different, bipedal like, but also that pf a dragon with the same colored scales and four large talons. A large tail swung behind him that ended in a simple spear like tip. He wore a simple black and gold chest plate that had white feathers that acted like a skirt that covered his left leg and stretched behind him. His dragon like fangs glinted in the sunlight as he smiled at the fox.

"Maybe now you'll know who I am, and also to watch your tongue. Right now you have set yourself up as an enemy, and that is enough to delete you." Both Ruki and Renamon lost the ability to breathe as they watch that giant twenty-even foot long Claymore. They knew what that weapon was capable off, and Renamon was not ready to meet her end at the blade of that monstrous weapon. Lee and Takato had no clue what was going on. All they knew was that this weird teenager came out of nowhere once Renamon had gotten thrown around by what seemed like nothing, before turning into this weird dragon hybrid looking creature. They both began to think that it might be some sort of Digimon, but they weren't completely sure about that thought. The weird creature couched down in front of Renamon, easily balancing that tremendous sword on his shoulder without looking like he was encumbered by the weight. "Well who would have thought that we would've met on today like I didn't totally say we would. Man the world works in strange way. So hot stuff, what's your issue this evening?" He raised a clawed hand, blocking a ghastly kick form the vulpine. "Now, now there's no reason for such hostilities. We can all be friends here." He pushed her leg away nonchalantly and walked over to Lee and Takato. He twirled the Claymore around so that the sheathed blade was leaning on his shoulder, setting it on the ground and putting out both of his arms in a handshake. This was the first time anyone actually paid attention to the scabbard of the sword, being a simple black with gold at the end and where you began sheathing the sword. Hello kiddos, you can call me Sin and I hope we can become go friends. Both boys hesitated to grab his hands, more Takato as he got the clawed one. Takato grabbed his claw carefully.

"Hi, my name is Takato." Lee was next to do so.

"And my name is Lee."

After introduction were over, Sin turned to face Ruki and Renamon. "And what is your name girl? I already know who your partner is, but never heard yours." Ruki just huffed and looked off in another direction.

"Please, like I would tell some loser like you my name." She jumped back in fear as Sin had somehow fazed into existence in front of her.

"You'd be smart to learn about being nice, it might come in handy one day. Now, what is your name?"

"R-Ruki!" She didn't know why she blurted out her name to him, she really couldn't stop herself. He emanated this weird vibe, one of pure hate that contrasted how he seemed on the outside. Sin just smiled once he got her to spill the beans.

"Good, now that we've all introduced ourselves mind if I ask exactly why you decided to attack these two?" He pointed to the two Digimon that he had safely placed behind both Takato and Lee, both finally coming to.

"Like I need one, both of those Digimon are nothing but weaklings and only serve the purpose of being absorbed by Renamon so that she may become stronger." Sin's facial features became serious as Ruki said that. Without any warning, a giant purple ghost like claw protruded from his shoulder before coming down on Renamon. Ruki choked on her breath as he believed he was going to delete Renamon, only to stop breathing completely when in dug into the ground creating a cage around said vulpine.

"So what you're saying is that because you find them weak, you can delete them. So would that be the same thing in this situation? Since it is clear that I am stronger than Renamon at this moment, I'm allowed to delete her only on the belief that the strong survive?" The claw pulled itself from the ground and was absorbed back into Sin's body. "I think not and I do not believe you yet fully know what you need to fully reach your true potential. Once you finally learn to work as a team, will you achieve your ultimate goal." Sin turned back to the two boys, done with Ruki for the moment. "So what are you two doing just walking about with your Digimon?" Takato was the first to answer, as he knew it was his idea in the first place.

"We were looking for a place to hide Guilmon so no one will find him and this park isn't as populated as most places in the city." Sin nodded in acceptance of his plan. It was smart to find a place to hide Guilmon, as Digimon were new to the world and there was no telling what people would do when they saw a dinosaur among the streets.

"What about you Lee?"

"I was helping him out. I was a bit of a jerk to him when we first met and I kinda owe it to him to make up for my ignorance." Sin just nodded in understanding, glad to hear that at least they were getting along. While that conversation was going on, Ruki took out here D-Arc and tried scanning Sin. What she got in return left her in surprise once more that evening.

 **Unknown Danger!**

It showed that Sin was actually a Digimon, not a human. Only thing is, why was there no data on him? This made Ruki worry even more about Sin, not sure just what he was capable of. She was jolted from her thoughts as she heard talons scarping against the concrete, looking up to find Sin walking towards her. "So, looks like I'm gonna mooch of you and crash at your place." Ruki just looked at him in a stupor, not understanding where he got such an assumption.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you do such a thing?! You can't just invite yourself to other people's homes!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you owe me for not eliminating your partner twice in a row. Plus since you can hide a tall Digimon in your home, than your home is bigger than most and has the capacity to do so. It'll be easier for me to hide there and I'll still be able to stay in close contact with everyone since I know those weird devices you guys have point you to Digimon who enter this world."

"No. I refuse to let you come to my home!" Sin just leaned over into her face.

"What are you going to do, stop me?" Ruki didn't respond after that question. "That's what I thought." Without any further questions he walked over to Renamon before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "I'll take her as an incentive, so you don't try to ditch me." After he said that he seemed to melt into shadows, disappearing from the world. Both Lee and Takato could only stare at Ruki in confusion considering her current situation. Both eyes on her caused her to hide her face, becoming increasingly frustrated with her current situation.

"What do you two think you're looking at?" That was her last words before stomping off, preparing to head back home. Takato could only chuckle in amazement and confusion, not really sure what just happened.

"Man, I feel bad for her."

It wasn't long before Sin walked out of the shadows, putting him and Renamon on top of a building and out of sight of any humans. He set Renamon on her feet before walking over to the edge of the building and looking over the side to see if he could find Ruki. Renamon was red with embarrassment, not sure what just happened, only knowing that she was hoisted on his shoulder before ending up on this building. She just stared at the strange hybrid, not really sure what to think of him. She was positive that he was really strong, feeling the power roll off of him like a tsunami. It was both terrifying and invigorating, wanting to also obtain such power so that she may finally gain Ruki's approval. "So tell me, why do you do it?" Renamon was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you put up with the abuse? I saw you in battle and know you're capable of defeating stronger enemies compared to most rookies. So I was just curious as to why you put up with Ruki and her abuse." Renamon unknowingly blushed, new to any form of praise from another person.

"Because I know she is not as bad a person as she seems. I blame most of it on her family and how little interaction they have, doubled by how they don't understand her choices. They are a traditional family, believing in following gender roles like in ancient times. So she has tried to become her own person while becoming a bit distant to other people in her life." He listened to Renamon as he watched said girl walk among the streets alone, headphones in ears and drowning out the outside world.

"It's good to hear that you're working hard to strengthen your bond with her. I'm sure you know how crucial partnership is for you to get stronger than any singular Digimon, being able to reach evolution they cannot." As he spoke, Renamon inspected his features more closely than when they first met. It was so weird to see a Digimon that looked somewhat human, but at the same time not. One area she heavily focused on was his lower half. It was his most prominent features when talking about differences, as it was what looked most draconic like out of all of his other features. As she was looking Sin turned around, causing her eyes to fall upon an area she was not expecting to look at. She quickly averting her gaze, Sin not really noticing her embarrassment as her fur hid her blush. Sin just leaned on his sword, giving her a weird look and smile. "So, when we get back to your place want find what bed we're going to be sharing sexy?" That question caused Renamon to get up in Sin's face, snarling in a fit of anger.

"Excuse me?" Sin just pick himself off of his sword, adopting a more serious face.

"Calm down, I was only kidding. More than likely you watch over your partner and rest in her room without her knowing. I'm not going to intrude on anything. I'll find somewhere to sleep away from both of you so as not to give you any trouble. I know my boundaries and it is your home, so I will not get in your way." Renamon's anger was replaced by surprise, not sure how to react to such humble words. She wasn't sure how to react about having his company, but it wasn't in a negative way. She was grateful that he was going to respect their personal space and not disturb them.

It wasn't long after Sin followed Renamon and Ruki to their home, admiring such a large structure within the Japanese structure. It was a beautiful traditional Japanese style that dated back to a time long past. Renamon and Sin took to the roof whilst Ruki entered her house form the front door, greeting her mother and grandmother. After Sin walked a few feet with Renamon he gained a look of confusion as he inspected the Claymore resting on his shoulder. "Wait, how long have I been carrying this around? I thought I put this back at the park." Renamon was surprised by his sudden shock as she didn't believe he couldn't feel that giant weapon on his shoulder. Anyone carrying a weapon that large would be bound to feel the weight that came with it. Her jaw dropped as he tossed it in the air with ease, leaving it to spin from its own weight. Her shock was replaced with fear as she ran to try and catch the weapon before it fell on the roof of the house and causing major structural damage. She stopped in her tracks as she caught the formation of some purple pool forming on the roof in her peripheral vision. She watched in horror as the Claymore began falling this time, but what she wasn't expecting was the giant ghost like dragon head that rose from the pool, engulfing the entire sword before submerging back to where it came from. Renamon could feel her heart stop from the constant string of surprises while Sin only picked at his nose as he walked past the shocked vulpine. Renamon snarled in anger before raising a fist and throwing it at the hybrid. She wasn't too surprised when he turned on a dime and blocked her punch with some small item.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing? You could have destroyed half of the house if that were to have fallen on the house!" Sin just looked at her with a nonchalant expression.

"Yeah, but it didn't." That response only caused her to lose her cool even more.

"I don't care if it didn't, you need to be more careful. Your reckless actions could get innocent people killed!"

"I don't even want to hear that from you, foxy. You almost deleted two Digimon for no reason today and could have even possibly hurt two children in the process." Renamon pulled her fist back and gave her punch another try in the same spot, feeling something snap. Sin's face suddenly changed to sadness as he watched his tiny two inch replica of his much larger Claymore fall to the ground in two pieces. Renamon looked down on the hybrid as he kept trying to put his small replica back together with no success.

"I would have not hurt either of those children. I had everything under control." Sin lost all care for the sword after a few seconds, tossing it off into the yard before staring the vulpine in the eyes. He surprised her when he made a weird kissing face and winked at her.

"You're pretty hot when you get all riled up." Renamon went stiff in embarrassment, not expecting that response from him. He quickly turned serious again, gaining her attention once more. It was a wonder how he could jump from so many different emotions at one time.

"Are you so sure that you would have not hurt one of those children? What would have happened had one of them jumped in front of their Digimon to protect them. I could see Takato doing that, he seems like the kind to want to protect everyone. You wouldn't have had enough time to stop yourself and could have easily turned him into a pincushion with your Diamond Storm. You would never be able to live with yourself if you were to steal the life from such an innocent youth. I know what it is like to kill one of my own, and it was not something I was able to shake off in a day. And it stays with you for the rest of your life, intruding in your nightmares and reminding you of that cold, dead stare as their body feel…lifeless." Renamon looked cool on the outside, but she could feel the tears welling up on the inside. There was no insuring that she would have hurt one of the children. She was just looking forward to making Ruki proud of her and didn't even think of the possible repercussions. Although her ears did perk up at the sound of him saying something about killing one of his own.

"Wait, you said killing one of your own? You do know that we all do that in the digital world? It is always a fight for survival."

"No, I mean human. I was once human before I came to this world, being turned into a Digimon once I came here. There is no way to reverse it, but I don't mind it. I'm digging the new look." Renamon just put a paw on her hip in disbelief.

"Please, like I'm going to believe that. If you were a human then why do you keep flirting with me, a bipedal fox?" Sin just waved at his own form, one that pushed him far from humanity.

"Please, I look like a freak. I'm nothing but a monster, even to Digimon I encounter. They all make fun of me, thinking it will throw me off my game. They didn't think that once I cleaved them all into nothing but data." He said the last sentence with a bloodthirsty smile, a twinkle of killing of intent in his eyes. He put his claw out in front of him, the moonlight glistening off of the razor sharp talons. Renamon feared for even her life at that moment, glued in place by the malice that rolled off of him. He reverted back to his old self in a second and she could move once more. "I'm not even expecting any of you to care about me, let alone be my friend. I saw everyone's reaction as the stared at me, nothing but fear were in their eyes. They were scared of me, scared of what I would do to them and their partners. They all hate me." Sin began to walk away from Renamon once more after that. She reached a paw out towards him, wanting to give the fellow Digimon comfort, but before she could she felt an itch in the back of her mind. She silently cursed as she knew that meant that Ruki wanted to speak with her. Not wanting to anger the young girl she disappeared, leaving Sin to his thoughts. Sin only sat down, looking up to the night sky and admiring its beauty. "I do hope I can change your mind of me though. I could really use some friends."

"What were you two doing up there? I had to make a bunch of excuses to keep them from checking on the commotion coming from the roof!" Renamon stood in shame as Ruki went off on here. She didn't know that her and Sin had caused so much noise and didn't mean to almost blow their cover.

"I apologize for all the noise, Ruki. Sin and I got into a bit of a squabble and I guess I didn't know how loud we were getting." The Tamer just scoffed at the mention of that dragon freak.

"Then I'll have to give him a piece of my mind. Who does he think he is, pushing his way into my home and mooching off of us? One day we're going to beat the snot out of him and show him that he isn't as mighty as he puts himself out to be." Renamon did not comment on that statement, as she actually felt a twinge of fear at the thought of fighting Sin. He didn't seem like the type to bluff or ever play around in a fight. She could feel that he was a warrior with leagues of experience compared to her. His stance, expression, and all around personality changed when entering combat. Aside from her fear, she actually was a bit concerned for the hybrid. She felt a genuine sadness emanating from him during their earlier conversation, and honestly wanted to go back and check on him. "I'm going to bed now Renamon, wake me up if the D-Arc picks up any fields in the area." Renamon bowed in respect to Ruki.

"Yes, Ruki." With that said, Renamon left her room to head back to the roof.

"Where could he have gone? I've searched this entire house and he has yet to turn up." When she went back to the roof Renamon didn't find Sin there so she assumed that he had found somewhere in the house to rest. Since he said that he would stay out of their way, she decided to check the rooms in the back of the house. To no avail he could not be found in any of those rooms so she decided to check the basement as it was the one place he was least likely to be found in. Sadly, he wasn't there either and no she was left searching the entire house to see if he decided to look around while everyone was asleep. He search was interrupted when she walked by Ruki's room and caught a glimpse of light coming from it. Looking in she found that Ruki's D-Arc was going off, but it had yet to wake the Tamer. Renamon took hold of the device and checked to see the location of the emergence, believing she didn't need to wake Ruki to fight this Digimon. They had been getting rather weak enemies lately, so she wasn't too worried about losing. Without any further thoughts, she took off in the direction the device pointed in. She was ready to let out some pent up frustration, and this would work out just fine.

It wasn't long before she came upon the field the signified the emergence of Digimon from the digital world. This was her chance to see just how far she had come in terms of strength since she had been partnered with Ruki. After she steeled her nerves she was ready to enter the battlefield. As she ready herself to jump from her position on the lamppost, she stopped herself when she caught sight of someone moving towards the fog. With a closer inspection she found that it was the same person she had been looking for this whole time. Somehow he had also known that Digimon had come to the human world and came to delete them, same as her. Without even stopping to assess the danger she watched Sin just enter the fog without a second thought. She decided to sit on the sidelines of this battle to measure his strength and so decided to hide within the fog where she wouldn't get in the way.

"And you're sure this is the right one, Ventile? I don't need them fighting any of the more powerful Digimon until they're ready."

 _I'm positive, I can feel their power over the many others in this area. We can delete these and then deal with the lesser enemies last._ He kept walking, not doubting his mind dragon as he had yet to be wrong. As he came to the center of the fog, he came upon three Digimon arguing amongst themselves.

"Come on Astamon, I want to go destroy things." Astamon, the middle of the three Digimon, was a tall man looking creature. He looked a bit like a mobster, wearing a striped blue suit under a grey and red jacket that was tattered and lined with spikes that lined the bottom, shoulder, and cuffs with a red tattered scarf around his neck. On his head was what looked to be the head of another Digimon. It was black with two horns protruding from the forehead, an X shaped scar on the bridge of the nose and two large red eyes. Behind him was long, white, spiked hair that blew in the wind. He wore white gloves and brown boots that were adorned with three spikes at the toes. In his hand was a standard looking Thompson submachine gun. At the moment he was fiddling with his phone, becoming more agitated with his fellow Digimon.

"Son of a bitch Cerberumon, just give me on fucking second okay?" Cerberumon X was a large, purple and orange three headed metal dog. His main head had two red eyes and two large horns coming from his head that acted like ears and white hair going down his neck. His other two heads acted like pauldrons, their large maws coming off of his shoulders, both having large ears that could double as spikes. He had a long tail that ended off in a V, a blade lining each side on the outside. His four paws had two sets of claws, the second set covering the first, doubling the amount of damage her could cause with one swipe.

"Both of you calm down, we can't do anything if we end up killing ourselves." Astamon closed his phone and put it in his suit pocket.

"Don't worry Beastmon, we're almost ready to get down to business." Beastmon was a female feline Digimon. Part cheetah, part human, she was a very interesting Digimon. Her legs, feet, arms, and two tails were like that of a cheetah, her pants like legs being a lighter shade than the rest. Her chest, stomach and face were human, her back having cheetah fur. She had three large claws on her feet and hands, each adorning gold rings. She was wearing dazzling gold rings on just about every part of her body, alluring you to every inch of her form. On her head she wore a golden headband and wore a belly dancers mask that covered the bottom half of her face. She had long braided red hair that lowered past her backside, the end being tied off by a diamond. Her chest was only covered by a red material, leaving little to the imagination. Lastly she had two large ears on her head that shared the same cheetah pattern as the rest of her body. These are the three Ultimate level Digimon Sin walked in on during their squabble. Sin let out a sharp cough, alerting all of the Digimon to his presence. Astamon stepped forward, brandishing his Thompson. "Sorry buddy, but you're in the wrong neighborhood." Sin only cocked his head in confusion.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're in the wrong neighborhood. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave before things get messy." This threat caused all three of the Digimon to begin howling in laughter. Astamon just rose an outstretched arm towards Sin, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Cerberumon, can you please get rid of the trash before I vomit."

Renamon had been watching everything from the sidelines and became worried for Sin when Cerberumon began charging him. She knew these three were Ultimate level Digimon, and powerful ones at that. She began to think she may have to intervene so that Sin may stand a chance. What she wasn't expecting was the calm and collected look on Sin's face as Cerberumon charged him. All Sin did was lift a finger towards Cerberumon, which seemed as if it wasn't doing anything in particular. But Renamon watched as an all too familiar pool formed in the air behind Cerberumon. Her eyes widened, knowing all too well what was about to unfold. A large Claymore flew from the portal, piercing Cerberumon and throwing him towards Sin.

Sin grabbed the end of the blade as it finally came to him, a Cerberumon kebab on his sword. Blood dripped from the wounds Sin gave himself when he caught the sword, but it seemed as if it didn't affect him in the slightest. He only looked up to Cerberumon as the life slowly faded from his eyes. "Underestimating your opponent was your first mistake, the second was daring to face me. The shadow of a dragon's head jumped from Sin, biting off the top half of Cerberumon, leaving him to burst into data and be absorbed into Sin's Claymore. Every onlooker was surprised to say the least, not being able to comprehend just what happened in that little amount of time. Sin wasn't fazed as a large shadow like claw came from his shoulder and gripped his sword hilt, turning the sword around and placing it in Sin's hands before evaporating. He balanced the sword on his shoulder, staring at the last two Digimon in the fog. "Come now, don't bore me any longer please."

Renamon was surprised by what had transpired in mere seconds. Sin had taken down one of the more powerful Digimon with but one attack. His power was to be feared by any being and there was no telling just how powerful he was. She felt a bit of admiration towards him and his ability to keep his head in the game during combat, it showed just how much combat he had been involved with.

Astamon gritted his teeth in frustration, pulling his gun up and lining his sights upon Sin. "You little shit, I don't have time for this! Hellfire!" Astamon cackled as he unloaded his entire drum into Sin, each bullet hitting its mark and kicking up dust in its wake. Minutes of bullet fire passed before Astamon finally ran dry on ammo. He lowered his weapon, laughing at his work. "Ha, just some puny freak that got lucky with that hunk of metal. Now you're nothing but mincemeat." It was only till after the dust cleared did Astamon choke on his words. A dragon wing had erupted from Sin's shoulder before folding in front of him, granting protection from the hail of bullets. Sin wasted no time as he picked up his sword with both hands and brought it down in front of him. The blades length allowed him to cover the entire field, leaving Astamon to stare at his demise as the blade cleaved him in half. Beastmon was all that remained of the three, the feline watching Astamon explode into data and being absorbed into the sword. The sword was hoisted back onto the owners shoulder as he just stood in the same spot, having not moved since he stepped inside the fog.

"You're the last one that remains, so I'll give you the first shot on your part. I want to see why they call those like you Ultimate." Beatmon just scoffed at the overconfidence this brat had.

"You'll regret those words once I kill you! Helter Skelter!" Beastmon began to perform an alluring bellydance, staring at Sin as her body began moving with a seducing form. Her moves were smooth and sexualized, alluring any man to their death, even Sin. Sin was mesmerized by her dance as dropped his sword and began to walk towards her as if were a zombie. Beastmon smirked as she knew that she had won this battle. He had underestimated her power and now he had no chance of escape.

Renamon watched in horror as Sin fell under the spell of Beastmon. She watched as Sin walked towards his demise, unable to help himself. She wanted to jump in and help him, but she was afraid of what would happen. Beastmon was an Ultimate level Digimon, and without Ruki there was no possible way of her beating Beastmon. Renamon only watched on, her heart snking with every step Sin took towards Beastmon.

Beastmon wrapped her arms around Sin as he finally made it to her. "I'm sorry honey, I wouldn't mind doing more with you, but you're a little too dangerous to let live." She raised her claws, ready to end Sin.

"Then I'm gonna get a bit grabby since you led me on like that." Beastmon choked in pain as she felt something pierce her chest. She looked up to see Sin staring at her with dead eyes.

"But…how?"

"Please, I've seen sexier women and I still wasn't that easily seduced. Maybe if you were a sexy fox babe, you may have had a chance." He looked down at the claw that had pierced her breast. He raised his left hand as scales moved up his arm to form another claw. "Since I've already sunk so low, might as well let out my inner pervert." He sunk his left claw into her other breast, taking the breath away from Beastmon. Scales climbed up his neck and slowly covered his head, forming the head of a dragon, four gnarly twisted horn on his head and nasty jagged teeth. "Come one baby, give me a little kiss." Those were his last words and his jaws engulfed her head and ripping her in half, leaving her to expire into data, the specks floating over to the sword and being absorbed into it. His body turned back to the way it was as he picked his sword up and let it sink back into his weird portal. The fog slowly dispersed as he walked alone amongst the quiet streets of the city.

Sin sat atop Ruki's house, staring at the night sky and all its beauty. "So, are you afraid of the monster I am now to?" He looked over to find Renamon standing quite a distance away from him. "I know you watched everything that transpired." Renamon didn't speak as she really didn't know how to feel about it all. Yes, she was frightened by what he did to those Digimon, but at the same time she knew that he was taking care of the stronger enemies as to not endanger them. "It's fine, honestly. I knew I wouldn't be able to make any friends with the way I am, but it was fun to hope you know?" He stood up and turned to leave her, not wanting to cause her anymore trouble.

"Wait!" Sin stopped, but didn't turn around showing that he was listening. Renamon rubbed her arm with one of her paws in hesitation, not sure how this would sound to him. "I'm going to be honest with you, I am slightly scared of you." Sin didn't show any form of movement. "At the same time, I am captivated by your power. It's the power that I want so that one day I may gain Ruki's approval. I admire what you are and know that you are not a bad person. You dispatched the higher level Digimon in order to protect me and the other Tamers, and I respect that. And to be honest, I wouldn't mind being your friend." Sin turned around to face her before slowly walking over to her. She was frozen, not knowing what he was going to do, or what to do herself. She was surprised though when she was enveloping in a hug.

"Thank you." She didn't know how to describe this feeling. It felt…nice, but at the same time foreign to her. Ruki was a very cold hearted girl, a trait she was trying to change, so she had never felt appreciation like this. Renamon relished in the feeling of the hug, finding it a nice change of pace. It was short lived though, as she felt something sharp pinch her backside. She was fuming as Sin jumped away from her as one of his portals formed behind him. "You got a nice butt girl!" Was all he yelled as he disappeared from her sight. The last thing she remembered was rubbing her sore behind, oddly thinking about how good it felt.

So guys, let me explain everything right here for you. This was actually where I had intended for my first Fanfiction to ever start. I had begun to think about putting it into the Digimon world, but slowly inched towards the Spyro universe. While I did stick with the Spyro, I had always wanted to revisit my Digimon idea, but revamped. So I decided to make this story sometime after SotF ends. No spoilers will be released in either story to keep my Spyros story fresh, plus many powers Sin will have in this story will be either new or what he is to learn. So that is probably the only thing you'll see that both stories share with one another. One last thing is that since my Spring break has started I will be posting a new chapter for Sins of the Fallen soon. I had started this Friday and just now finished at twelve AM Monday. So luckily for any of you that have been waiting for the update, it is just around the corner. Thank you all for being so patient and being with me for so long.

Embodiment of Darkness


End file.
